1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for reproducing information signals from a recording medium, and more particularly to an information signal reproducing apparatus which automatically repeats reproduction of a desired region of the recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the following this specification will be described, using as an example, an information signal in the form of at least the video signal recorded in the helical tracks of magnetic tape for video tape recorders (VTR).
When operating the conventional VTR in the so-called "repeat reproduction" mode, the operator has generally been required to stop the forward movement of the recording medium or tape at the termination of desired reproduction, to reverse the direction of the movement of the tape, to stop the tape at the beginning of the desired reproduction and then to begin reproducing operation as the tape moves forward by respectively using their different keys or buttons, and to repeat such operations procedures whenever the operator wants to.
Since the apparatus for reproducing the video signals recorded on the tape is applied as a learning aid or for analyzing the motion of an experienced sportsman in order to amend one's own bad habits, it often happens that the same scene is repeated many times until the viewer is satisfied. This is true of all fields of sport such as golf, baseball, bowling, tennis, ski and skate, etc., since imitation of every movement of the expert results in rapid progress in developing skill.
However, the imitator, while looking at the video display, must repeatedly practice the concurrent operation himself. His performance is interrupted each time the reproduction apparatus is to be reset by operating the stop key (or button), the rewind start key (or button), the stop key (or button) and the reproduction start key (or button) successively. He cannot continue to concentrate on the exercising. Moreover, when resetting the reproduction apparatus, the keys or buttons must be touched in an ideally timed relationship. Otherwise, different reproduced pictures will be presented on the display with different cycles of reproduction.
For this reason, a VTR is desired which has the capability of automatically repeating the cycle of reproducing and resetting the magnetic tape including any desired portion or section thereof. To be effective, however, the user must set up the reproduction apparatus with the assignment of that portion or section of the magnetic tape which is to be reproduced repeatedly. This process gives the user a troublesome and difficult problem, because it includes the accurate manually operated steps of, for example, prior to making that assignment, preliminarily searching out what portion or section of the magnetic tape is to be repeatedly reproduced, and indexing the initial and terminal ends of that portion or section. Furthermore, during reproduction recycling, as the tape is moved in the reversed direction, the user needs to be sure that the terminal end of that movement is not out of coincidence with the indexed one. If it is out of coincidence, re-adjusting the position of the indexing control member must be carried out manually. And, the apparatus must be manually switched from the "repeat reproduction" mode. Thus, for the user, it is very difficult to handle. Sometimes the user will forget to set off the repeat reproduction mode. Then the life of the magnetic tape will be greatly shortened or the portion of the tape which is repeatedly reproduced is damaged. That is, after the user has gone, leaving the apparatus in operation, thinking that he will be gone a short time, he is diverted and comes back much too late. As the same scene is repeatedly being viewed, he will fall asleep, forgetting to switch off the apparatus. It is not certain that other similar events will not occur. Though the magnetic tape itself has been improved in strength, in order to increase the recording time per article which is sought to be achieved, the thickness of the tape is gradually thinned. The repeated passage of the same area of the tape across the reproduction head must be avoided. Otherwise premature shortening of the life of the tape will result.
Such problems arising from the use of the above-described repeated reproduction capability are not confined to the VTRs. Similar problems will arise when it is applied to other types of information signal reproduction apparatus such as audio tape recorders, audio discs and video discs.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to eliminate all of the above-described various problems arising from the use of the prior art apparatus in repeat reproduction.
Another object of the invention is to provide an information signal reproduction apparatus in which the setting operation for a repeat reproduction mode is very easy.
Another object of the invention is to provide an information signal reproduction apparatus in which only one key or button suffices for setting a desired period of repeat reproduction.
Another object of the invention is to provide an information signal reproduction apparatus which can be set up on the repeat reproduction mode by one operation of a control key or button.
Another object of the invention is to provide an information signal reproduction apparatus which can be respectively set for either a long or a short period of repeat reproduction by a simple operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide an information signal reproduction apparatus reduces the possibility of selecting the wrong period of repeat reproduction.
Another object of the invention is to provide an information signal reproducing apparatus in which repeat reproduction of the desired portion of the recording medium can be performed in forward and/or reversed directions.
Another object of the invention is to provide an information signal reproduction apparatus capable of preventing the life of the recording medium from being greatly shortened due to repeat reproduction.
Other objects and features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.